


Spreading Holiday Cheer

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel throws a holiday office party for his employees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful geekruminations for betaing this!

“An office holiday party?” Peggy asked, flipping through the file for a new case. She and Daniel were the only two left in the office, other than Spencer and Miller, who were on night duty and hunched around Spencer’s desk listening to a baseball game on the radio. 

“Yeah,” Daniel said, looking up at her from across his desk. “What’s so strange about an office party?”

“I’m just not used to the idea. Jack never had one.”

“Jack is an inconsiderate ass and doesn’t care about employee morale.” He lowered his gaze to the desk and opened a file folder.

She couldn’t argue with his assessment of Jack Thompson. Now that the New York SSR chief had healed from his still-unsolved attempted murder, he had returned to his normal cocky self. He did, however, grant her request to be temporarily transferred to the Los Angeles office without question, and even added in “to be determined” in the date for her return to New York. She suspected he knew about her and Daniel but he didn’t say anything.

She’d been in California for about six months. Her and Daniel’s relationship had advanced but they had done a better job than she thought possible keeping it from the agents and other employees in Daniel’s office. With the exception of Rose, no one had indicated that they knew. Peggy was just another agent, taking the late-night shift and filing duties just like all of the other agents. It wasn’t difficult for her; she respected Daniel as a chief and could tell the agents in his office felt the same. 

“How do you justify the expenses to Washington for a party?” she asked.

“I don’t. I pay for it out of my pocket. Rose is a magician at finding cheap venues. Last year was at a local hotel’s conference room. She decorated it herself, and we got a deal with Frank and Musso’s for the food and drinks.”

She looked up at him. “You paid for an entire office party yourself?”

His answer was a shrug. His head still was down, his hand furiously scribbling something in the file. His suit jacket was off, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. She was familiar with his strong forearms. Very familiar.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. They did their best to keep looks and touches at bay at the office, but sometimes it was a challenge. Peggy normally was not demonstrative with a man, especially in public, but the more she got to know Daniel, the more she found him attractive and, honestly, sometimes downright irresistible. Though it took some time for them to move the relationship to the bedroom, once it was there, she learned how… enthusiastic he was. Enthusiastic and thorough, she thought with a smile. She never left their bed disappointed or unsatisfied. Her smile widened at the thought of ‘their bed’. Technically it was Daniel’s bed in Daniel’s house, but he welcomed her there with open arms, literally and figuratively. She’d moved the last of her belongings from Howard’s two months ago.

“Daniel Sousa, you may be the sweetest, most thoughtful person on this planet.”

“I don’t know about that,” he said, finally looking up at her. “I just want my employees to do whatever I say, so I bribe them with food and booze once a year.” He shrugged again. “Seems to work.”

“And, of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that your employees have the utmost respect for you.”

Yet another shrug was his response.

She leaned forward toward the desk. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

A smile bloomed on his face. “No, I don’t. Why don’t you show me after we get home?”

And she did, once that evening and once the next morning.

\---------

_One week later_

Peggy pulled up to Howard’s mansion, parking as close to the house as she could, which was a challenge given the dozen cars already there. She had conned Howard into letting them have the party at his house, after she’d learned that Daniel was going to spend his own money again and wouldn't accept any of hers. She’d also conned Howard into having the affair catered. 

She parked the car and stepped out, straightening her emerald green dress. It was a normal work-wear dress, not a cocktail party dress, but she knew Daniel loved the color and the way the soft fabric nipped in at her waist and flared out at the hips.

Before she had a chance to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Rose Roberts.

“Oh, hi, Peg!” Rose gave her a quick hug. “Thought I heard a car pull up.”

Peggy stepped across the threshold of the formal living room, looking up just in time to see large sprig of mistletoe hanging above her head, tied in a bright red bow. She shook her head and then looked around. The mansion was an explosion of Christmas and cheer. Even though Rose was in charge of decorating for the party, Peggy knew Mr. Jarvis had a hand in it; an understated and tasteful hand.

“Everything is so lovely, Rose.”

She smiled at Peggy, obviously proud. “Thanks. Chief is around here somewhere.”

Peggy looked around the room, seeing many familiar faces including several agents, some of the scientists from the lab, and a few of the secretaries. Many had brought husbands or wives, boyfriends or girlfriends. The room was filled with soft music, mostly drowned out by laughter. She had to admit it was nice seeing everyone in a setting other than work. Watching people mingle and enjoy themselves made her realize how important this party was for morale. Daniel was right, as he usually was about these things.

And then she saw him, near the dessert buffet table. Daniel was dressed in his suit from work, though he had added a not-understated and not-tasteful Christmas tie. He was in an animated discussion with Agent Baxter. As she approached, she realized the red dots she saw on Daniel’s tie actually were poinsettias, set on dark green and light green stripes. Only he could wear such a gaudy tie and look so endearing.

She was several feet from him when their eyes met. She watched as his gaze slowly raked over her. His face revealed nothing but she knew better. He was thinking about unwrapping her like a Christmas gift later. She bit back a smile, because she was thinking the exact same thing.

“Good evening, Chief, Baxter,” she said.

“Hey, Carter,” Baxter said, toasting her with a snifter filled with an amber liquid. “Can I get you a drink?”

Peggy smiled. “No, I’m fine right now. Thank you, though.”

“I’m going to get a refill. Chief?”

“No, thanks,” Daniel said. 

Baxter nodded and walked to the bar, which consisted of a tall portable bar with a man in a white chef’s coat mixing drinks.

As soon as Baxter was out of earshot, Daniel said, “You look amazing.”

“You look pretty good yourself.” 

“You like the tie?”

“Not at all,” she replied, “but I love the man who is in the tie.”

He laughed and took a sip from his beer glass. “I should mingle. So should you.”

“Right,” Peggy said, walking away to talk to Agent Miller and his wife. It was pleasantries, nice to meet you, how do you like California, etc., etc. She detested mingling. It always seemed so pointless. 

After making those necessary pleasantries with a few other couples, Peggy found herself back near the doorway where Rose was talking to one of the servers, a young blonde man in a white chef’s coat. She pointed to an empty tray and the man nodded, rushing out of the room. Rose shook her head, then saw Peggy and smiled.

Samberly promptly walked up and kissed Rose’s cheek. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to deck him, but he pointed above her head. She must not have realized she was standing under the mistletoe. Samberly leaned in for another but she brought up a finger.

“One is pushing it, Aloysius,” Rose said sharply. “Two will earn you a knuckle sandwich.”

Samberly slinked off, seemingly disappointed but with a big grin on his face. 

Peggy laughed. “He does adore you, Rose.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” Rose said. “No, that’s not nice. He’s fine, just… boring. I don’t do boring.” She smiled, shooting a glance at Daniel. “Neither do you.”

“Rose…”

“Don't worry. No one can hear us. And it wouldn't matter anyway. Most of the people in this room would not be surprised if you walked over and planted a big one on him.”

“That will not be happening,” Peggy said adamantly. “And what do you mean no one would be surprised? We've been very careful.”

Rose smiled and tilted her head, that way she always did when Peggy was being obtuse. “True love has a way of showing itself, even when you try your best to hide it.”

Peggy looked over at Daniel, who was walking toward the middle of the room. He moved with such confidence, though she knew he hated making speeches. He'd said it made him sound like Jack, and that made his skin crawl. She couldn't be more proud of the way he carried himself, the way he commanded such authority and respect. He'd come a long way from New York, and it made her infinitely happy to bear witness to it.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Everyone, could I have your attention?” He paused, waiting for the room to fall silent. “I want to thank each and every one of you for the work that you do for the SSR. I may not always say it, but I am grateful for all of you. I couldn’t ask for a better group of people to work with. Thank you, truly, and enjoy tonight.” He raised his glass in the air, toasting the others in the room.

Murmurs of “thanks, Chief,” and “agreed” sprinkled the room, as did clinking of glasses as people toasted each other.

The room soon filled with chatter and laughter again. More mingling and milling about, though Peggy stayed rooted to her spot near the doorway. 

She watched as Agent Spencer and his wife headed toward her, stopping directly under the mistletoe. Spencer grabbed his wife, flawlessly bringing her into a dip and kissing her. A few of the agents roared in approval. Millie, one of the secretaries, and her date were next, though their kiss was not as flamboyant.

Peggy glanced around the room and found Daniel again near the dessert table, by himself this time. He caught her eye and moved toward her, his brow furrowed.

“Problem?” she asked.

He flushed slightly. “Just thinking about how much I want to kiss you under that mistletoe.”

She smiled at the thought. Now she wanted that as much as he did.

“Also thinking about what you said, that my employees respect me.”

“They do, Daniel.”

“And I suppose I should respect them as well, stop lying to them about us.”

Her brow furrowed. “They've been asking about you and I?”

“Not outright, but… they suspect, Peg. I've overheard a few things.”

“No one’s said anything to me.”

He let out a quiet laugh. “You think a male agent is going to ask you if you're getting busy with the boss?”

Her eyes widened. “‘Getting busy?’ Really, Daniel. Is that how men talk?”

“No, I cleaned it up for you. A lot.”

She nodded. “Rose just told me as much, that we aren't fooling anyone.”

“Maybe she's right.”

“You were the one so adamant about keeping this a secret.”

“I know, but…”

She tilted her head, as if trying to will the words out of his mouth. “But…?”

“These are people I trust and respect. I want them to know that. Besides, I'm tired of hiding that you're my girl.”

She couldn't help but smile. “That may be the nicest thing anyone has said to me.”

“It's true,” he said with a soft smile. “I've wanted to shout it from the rooftops but I know that would have consequences. But letting those we trust know…” He shrugged.

“What about Washington?”

“What about them? You’re not my direct report, Peg. Technically you still report to Jack. There’s nothing in the rules that says a non-direct report cannot date someone who is not their supervisor.” He lowered his gaze. “Nothing in the rules that says they can’t get married, either.”

“You’ve checked into this,” she said, a new admiration for him filling her with happiness.

He finally meeting her gaze, a shy look hooding his eyes. “Just in case.”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” she said, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him.

“Only the best for my girl.” 

His adorable awkwardness of talking about their future mixed with his self-assuredness when they were alone made him a man of contradictions. She loved discovering every little nuance of Daniel Sousa. Now that she thought about it, she definitely could make a life of it.

“Are you sure, Daniel? I thought we were going to keep this quiet for as long as possible.”

“We are. We're not saying a word.”

He took her hand and walked her over to the doorway, putting his beer glass on a table on the way. With one quick look up, he leaned in until his lips met hers. For them, the kiss was chaste and proper, the opposite of what happened in private, but it was enough for the guests to break out in applause.

“Well, that certainly was a big surprise,” someone said with more than a hint of sarcasm. Peggy thought it mostly likely was Spencer, from the sound of his thick New Jersey accent. A few agents and other guests laughed. 

“Chief, we've known for a while,” Baxter said. “About damn time you let us know.” Mumbles of agreement came from agents and secretaries alike.

“So the whole office knew?” Daniel asked.

Every single employee’s head nodded in the affirmative.

Daniel turned to Peggy. “We’re spies but can’t keep a secret. We’re doomed.” He turned to the crowd. “Listen, nothing changes. It always has been and always will be business as usual. Understood?”

Everyone, including Peggy, nodded. 

“Okay, show’s over,” Daniel said. “It’s time to eat, drink and be merry. Or whatever Christmas saying you want.”

Attention slowly moved from the mistletoe doorway to more mingling. A few couples found a small area to use as a makeshift dance floor. She and Daniel shared a laugh as Agent Miller tried to dip his girlfriend and almost dropped her on the floor.

“You said to enjoy tonight,” she said. “I can’t say I have enjoyed an evening more than this in quite a while. Though I do think you and your girl will enjoy it even more at home later.”

His eyebrow arched. “Are you suggesting we leave?”

“No,” she said with a smile. “Since you are the host, I believe you need to continue mingling. I do as well. But this time, we’ll mingle together.”

For the first time in front of anyone other than close friends, Peggy took Daniel’s hand in hers. He looked down at their joined hands, then met her gaze, and they walked away from the mistletoe to join the rest of the party.


End file.
